CS-BNG
The CS-BNG '''is a powerful launcher-type weapon in the Plazma Burst 2 game. It is a very high-damage energy-based gun that fires a large, explosive green pellet. This gun destroys most enemies in one shot, apart from Corvettes and Civil Security Bosses. It can also hurt enemies just by brushing them as the radiation passes by. For this reason, any player should be careful not to accidentally shoot themselves by jumping or running while firing because of the brush damage. The CS-BNG is similar in appearance to the Rocket Launcher, only slightly shorter, stockier, and with a more circular front. This weapon has a bulbous front end, and tapers towards the back of the gun, near the trigger guard. The BNG lacks a stock or any sort of backing behind the firing mechanism. The grip on this weapon is very thick, and the trigger guard is a quarter-circle joining up with the bottom of the grip. There is no visible trigger. The BNG has multiple green patches on the barrel that cover various bulges and intakes, giving the gun a more abstract look. This weapon has a red light on the side that will blink when the gun is reloading. The best times to use a CS-BNG is when a player is not in a enclosed area and there is a large group of enemies ahead. Enemies may also be torn apart when hit by the bolt because of its power. It may be more useful to just shoot above the enemy, as it may cause more damage since it counts as a head shot. It's main drawback is the rate of fire, as it fires quite slowly. The pellet also travels slowly, giving enemies the chance to dodge, but even if they duck or jump to dodge, they will still be damaged. Location The CS-BNG can be purchased in the ''Equipment Shop' for $4000 credits, and upgraded for $1100 credits. The full upgrade price of the CS-BNG is $7300 credits, making it the second most expensive gun in the game. It can also be picked up by enemies later, toward the end of the game on Level 28. The first CS-BNG that can be picked up is carried by a heavy. These are mainly carried by the Usurpation Destroyers, but some Civil Security units have been known to use them. Oddly enough, the only level the Usurpation Destroyers carry these is Level 17. In certain levels, the Advanced Usurpation Soldiers will use the CS-BNG. It can be also found in level 37 in a hidden crate, near the end of the level. Although the Marine can pick it up or buy it, Proxy can't buy it or pick it up from an enemy. However, in level 37, Proxy or one of the Androids can pick up a BNG in a hidden crate. It cannot be upgraded though. The only way to allow Proxy to have a fully upgraded BNG is to give her yours, and then buy it again and repeat the process. Tactics With the CS-BNG, you can tear apart entire squads of enemies into bits, sufficiently dispatching them in one shot. However, a moderately long reload time and the slower projectile means you shouldn't make liberal use of this weapon too much. You can also use this weapon to indirectly damage enemies entrenched in buildings and ditches, but the brush and splash damage are somewhat unreliable. This weapon can be used to buy precious time for yourself if you run into a large group of strong enemies if you are in a perilous position that you might need to retreat. If the enemy is hiding you can use the CS-BNG and shoot over there heads which will force them to move out of cover. Trivia *The CS-BNG ID code is: gun_bfg. This could reference to the BFG in the Doom series, or the Big Friendly Gun from Cory Doctorow's novels. *Only powerful enemies wield its unnatural force. The CS-BNG is the Usurpation Destroyer's signature weapon. *On level 17, Usurpation Destroyers will spawn in large amounts and rapidly, so it's best to set your battle suit to Heavy, allowing you to take more damage from the CS-BNG explosive pellets. You can also set your battle suit to Lite if you want to escape these powerful guns with ease. *The Heavy Railgun v04 CS-OneSOneK seems to deal more damage to the enemy than the CS-BNG, but the Heavy Railgun has a significantly more time to reload and does not have splash damage. *This weapon can harm allies in single player, the same applies in multiplayer. *See the Rocket Launcher CS-LitBro article to learn how to rocket jump with the CS-BNG. *It is possible to outrun a shot from this gun (Use PSI Blades to help you run faster.). *When shot, the CS-BNG bullet might be actually be made of gamma rays. Though it could also be plasma, as it is possible to stop a CS-BNG bullet with a shot from anything that fires rail bullets. * The weapon pierces 5-7 enemies and explodes when it hits a wall.The explosive seems to generate more energy as it travel. It usually makes visual effects of an earthquake. Also, the pellet looks much like a Hound Walkers cannon. *It is one of the few weapons that will continue to reload when holstered. *The fact that is has "CS" in it's name might hint that it was stolen from the Civil Security (C.S.) or that it's origin was the Civil Security. *This has the same range as the Plasmagun CS-Bloom. *When you type the command 'very slow', you will see very well that there the earthquake will be created much later after you shot. *The CS-BNG has two major disadvantages at close rage: The player can damage themselves, and the shot will be much weaker because the brush damage won't come in so near. *This is a medium-range weapon. *Always try to play this in medium range and aim high. *When you hit someone's head with the earthquake, it does more damage than to the body; when you miss the shot, it will go above several enemies and could hit another enemy's head. *On Impossible difficulty and placed on upgrade level 2, it will be replaced by a Shield Grenade. This can be seen in Level 28, where a Civil Security Heavy drops two shield grenades. *Unlike most weapons, the CS-BNG's projectile speed is unaffected by water. Category:Weapons Category:Civil Security weapons Category:Explosives Category:Heavy Weapons Category:Slot 7 Category:Plazma Burst 2 Category:Energy Based